A New Beginning: A Glee SYOC
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: A new year has begun at Dalton Academy For Boys in Westerville, Ohio. The senior Warblers graduated and now is the time to audition! Hullo guys! I'm back with an SYOC for glee! Submit a character for the Warblers (accepting some for Mckinley) The rest is in here :3 so submit :3. SYOC CLOSED FOR WARBLERS (still accepting for Mckinley I guess :P)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ~ Merp... heheh hello! Everybody! So guess what?! Here's and SYOC! The form will be on my profile! And uh... what was i gonna say?... OH YEAH! This SYOC is for the Dalton Academy Warblers, I'm looking for at least 14 (or 13 cause of my OC Skylar, who of which I will be using as an example) Also send in some Mckinley characters if you want to girls or boys... But I might switch up the POVs for schools like one chap dalton another mckinley? Yeah, no? Lol! Any ways here is a starter for the SYOC and then at the bottom is rules and my character :P Enjoy! :3**

A New Beginning: Glee SYOC

Chapter 1

Dalton Academy POV

Skylar Hendrix skipped (yes skipped) happily down the halls of Dalton, now was time for people to get their songs together and audition for the Warblers, Skylar stopped in front of yet another wall and smiled putting up another poster for the audition dates for the Warblers. Skylar knew he didn't have to sign up because yes, he was elected for Warbler captain, Someday he was gonna be up on Warbler council, he just knew it, whether it was next year in his senior year, or the middle of this year!

Skylar grinned, ever since the first day he was elected as Warbler captain (last year when he was a sophomore) He has been called the next generation of Blaine Anderson, Everyone in Dalton knows who Blaine is, it was painfully obvious to those who go to Dalton everyone there adore him, Blaine at least once a year comes in to check on the Warblers with his husband Kurt, Skylar was obviously excited to _finally_ have met Kurt, He has obviously heard of Kurt Hummel-Anderson before he met him because he basically runs the vogue company. Skylar was ecstatic to meet them both. Skylar shakes his head and smiles beginning to skip again until he abruptly bumped into someone who dropped their papers onto the floor.

"I'm sorry! Here let me help you!" Skylar says kneeling down next to the other person and picking up their papers and handing it to them. Skylar looks up and his eyes widen and begins to squeal.

"Oh my gosh! Kurt! You're back! Where's Blaine?" Skylar says excitedly.

"Hi Skylar, hahah, well Blaine is ...somewhere... I don't know" Kurt says with a grin, Skylar could make just about anybody smile or laugh, he was one of the sweetest kids Kurt has ever met.

"So why you guys here so early? You guys normally come around mid-november or early January" Skylar says with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh! We've come to visit our families and to see the auditions this year!" Kurt says, Skylar's eyes widen and begins bouncing in his spot where he stood.

"That's awesome! The guys will love it! Might make 'em a bit nervous though" Skylar grins and mutters the last part. Kurt laughs and waves his hand.

"Yeah, well I better get these papers to the office, It was nice seeing you again Skylar"

"Nice seeing you too Kurt! I'll see you and Blaine around soon!" Skylar called after Kurt, Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled at Skylar's bubbliness, gosh that boy must be a handful!

Skylar walked back into the Warblers practice hall and grinned putting his hands on his hips watching as the former warblers of the year before pile in, there were less this year since all the seniors have graduated and gone into their after highschool life. Skylar grins and stands.

"So guys it's the first day of school, of the new year, we are gonna have a pretty rough week next week, with the auditions and all, but we'll manage right?" Skylar says and grins wide once he hears yesses being called throughout the room.

"It'll be pretty awesome this year because, Kurt and Blaine will be able to help with the auditions" Skylar says, there were a few gasps and cheers thrown about once he said that "Yes, they normally come in novemb-" Skylar was cut off by a 'that's what she said' causing everyone to laugh or crack a grin, once the laughing died down Skylar continued on trying not to laugh.

"As I was saying they normally co- don't even think about it" Skylar says pointing at the boy who yelled it. "Come in November or early January, but they decided to come down visit their families and watch some new auditions!" Skylar finished then everyone whooped and cheered. About 20 minutes later of impromptu performances everybody eventually cleared out of the room and went back to their dorms.

**A/N ... Derp :3 ... lol! So here is the start of the SYOC I will put up the form on my profile and then you can begin to send but first here are some rules and my example (which is Skylar)**

**Rules~**

**1. I don't want any perfect characters PLEASE! I want someone different... unique yanno? Also don't expect me to write them perfectly :$**

**2. Send your OC via PM! I will not look at it if it is reviewed**

**3. I don't want any cousins, daughters/sons, sisters/brothers of the former new directions or warblers okay? **

**4. (not really a rule) You CAN send some OC's for Mckinley but might not be featured as much unless they are a girlfriend/boyfriend of your character, but like I said in my A/N before the story I might and I mean **_**might**_** alternate between schools, I'm not sure yet.**

**5. Have fun and send, send send! :3**

**My Example!**

Name (middle name is optional): Skylar Joseph Hendrix

Nickname: Skye, Next generation of Blaine Anderson (he doesn't know why he has the nickname cause he looks nothing like Blaine), husky (cause of his eyes)

Sue's Nicknames (for Mckinley and Dalton students): Porcelain 2.0, Elf / Wood Nymph, Gay of the century,

Age: 17

Grade: 17/Junior

Sexuality: Gay

Celeb-look-alike: Niall Horan

Clothing Style (without uniform/if from Mckinley just every day wear): Without his uniform Skylar is quite the fashionista, he loves designer and bright vibrant colors that make him stand out, he loves scarves, ties/bowties,hats, and shoes

Appearance (be detailed): stands at 6'0, Has a pale/porcelain skintone that rivals Kurt Hummel-Andersons ;), Has bleach blonde hair that shags a bit over his two different colored eyes one is glasz blue that changes to grey and green the other is hazel that changes to gold or a deep brown, Has pointed ears that make him look as if he were an elf

Quirks: Shakes really bad when angry and nervous, face goes beet red when embarrassed, when nervous he scratches the back of his neck

Flaws: Big black framed glasses that he wears cause he can't stand contacts, his dancing isn't the greatest

Personality (be detailed): Skylar is a very sweet, bubbly, bold, outrageous, witty, sarcastic, happy-go-lucky type of guy when most people meet him for the first time they normally think he is a bit over the top and crazy because he is such a hyper and bubbly guy, Skylar also has anger problems, if someone pushes him over his limit he will punch them in the face or swear at them, He's broken his dorm wall a couple times because he was so pissed, he is also a bit of a flirt and blushes alot, he also acts like a complete 5 and a half year old.

Likes: Writing stories, sitting alone, listening to music, One Direction, katy perry, finger painting, cuddling, singing, practicing dancing, studying, being on top of things (ex. school work, sectionals songs, etc), disney films, his sister

Dislikes: Mean people, people who bully his sister, most Mckinley students

Fears: Spiders (will either start crying or scream like a little girl), Blood (faints at the sight)

Dorm buddy: An OC who is willing to put up with his craziness

Romance (does he/she want a relationship? Personality, looks?): Yes, he doesn't care about appearance, he just wants a cuddler and who will love him for him

History: ... I'm too lazy to write it... it's pretty long.

Family:

Julianne Hendrix (32, Mom)

Steve Hendrix (35, Dad)

Lily Hendrix (13, Sister) (she is a freshman at Mckinley)

Hobbies: Skating, finger painting, writing stories, watching movies, Playing piano

Goals (after school? In school?): He plans on being successful whether it's being an actor, singer, or author, In senior year he is applying for Julliard and NYADA, In school he is going to try to get onto the Warbler council, or keep his place as leader.

Audition Song: Hero by Sterling Knight

Other songs for your OC to sing: Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, Red by Taylor Swift, Bad by Michael Jackson, Little things by One direction, last first kiss by one direction

Storylines:

Lily tells Skylar about yet another day about being bullied by the jocks at Mckinley so he and some of the Warblers go there to set them straight.

He falls in love with someone

Etc...!

Other: He is a bit of a flirt

**A/N Okay so I said Sue's nicknames for New Directions AND The Warblers because like I said in Skylar's storylines some of the Warblers will be going to Mckinley to defend the New Directions and his sister Lily telling the jocks to back off them and stuff :3 soo ya this concludes it! :3 see y'all later PM me your OC's :3**

**~Bailey**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi guys I'm back and still accepting OC's! So far I have accepted most of your OC's but please keep sending cause I'm still accepting**

**Lucas-Joel Bedford, 16, **

**Sophomore, **

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Anton Hysén (but younger!)**

**Audition Song- My name is Luka by Suzanne Vega **

**(Eraman)**

**Adam Scott Pierce (No relation to Brittany. ) 17, **

**Junior, **

**gay,**

**Look-A-Like- Sterling Beaumon (2012)**

**Audition Song- Hall of fame by The Script**

**(HockeyGal09)**

**Justin Riley, 16,**

**Sophomore, **

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Michael Weisman**

**Audition song- Daylight by Maroon 5**

**(Storm229)**

**Lucas James Henderson, 16, **

**Sophomore,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- William Moseley**

**Audition Song- Misery by Maroon 5**

**(Sorry-just-me)**

**Thomas 'Tommy' Jacob Barlow, 17**

**Senior,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- James Maslow**

**Audition Song- Larger than life by Backstreet boys**

**(Fizzy Starburst)**

**Alexander Terry Walters, 17**

**Junior,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Noah Crawford**

**Audition Song- Sadie Hawkins dance by Reliant K**

**(Only-one-of-my-kind-7)**

**Leonardo 'Leo' Devon, 17,**

**Senior,**

**Gay,**

**Look-A-Like- Zac Efrom**

**Audition Song- Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy**

**(Thecheekygirl)**

**Mckinley Students:**

**Charlotte Wesley, 16, **

**Sophomore, **

**Straight, **

**Look-A-Like- Emma Watson (with longer hair**

**(Storm229) **

**Junette Anabelle Harris, 17,**

**Senior,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Jennifer Stone**

**(Fizzy Starburst)**

**Danny Henderson, 14,**

**Freshman,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- doesn't have one (yet)**

**(Sorry-just-me)**

**Zakk White, 17,**

**Junior,**

**Gay,**

**Look-A-Like- Drew Roy**

**(HockeyGal09)**

**Lily Hendrix, 13,**

**Freshman,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Rydell Lynch**

**(Inlovewithdarrenxcriss6) (Yes skylars sister!)**

**Isabella Marie Ford, 15,**

**Freshman,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Taylor Swift (but brunette)**

**(Nothing like laughter)**

**That's it for now, I need more girls and some boys for Mckinley, Maybe some more warblers :) **

A New Beginning: A Glee SYOC

Chapter 2

"What do you mean I have a new roomate?! What was wrong with Alex?!" Skylar asked angrily while he was sat in front of the principal of Dalton's desk.

"Skylar calm down, You have a new roomate because I have gotten many complaints from the boys in the dorms next to yours and across from it" The principal said dully. Skylar shot him a glare and narrowed his eyes.

"But we didn't do anything!" Skylar replies clearly frustrated.

"Obviously you have if we have people coming to me and complaining about your behaviour, So that is why we're switching Alex to another room and making Justin Riley your room mate." Skylar quirks an eyebrow at this.

"Isn't he a sophomore? He should be with another sophomore, not a junior, you even said so yourself, that rooming with someone younger or older than you is against the rules! Mr. Harrison please! give me and Alex one more chance I promise we won't do whatever we did again!"

"You won't break your dorm wall again if you have another outburst?, you two won't be up until 5 in the morning laughing and yelling? Justin is _much_ more mature than you." Mr. Harrison says smugly, Skylar doesn't answer just glaring daggers at the aging man.

"That's what I thought, now go back to class" Skylar groans and rolls his eyes muttering 'asshole' under his breath. Skylar walks out just as a red-head... Literally bright neon-ish red headed boy walks in, Skylar accidentally bumps his shoulder against the red head who flinches at the touch.

"Sorry" Skylar mumbles then walks out.

"Ahhh Lucas Bedford..." The principal trails off, distracted by Lucas' hair. It's bright red who wouldn't get distracted? Lucas clears his throat and raises an eyebrow at the man.

"Well.. Are you going to just stand there? Take a seat" Mr. Harrison says, Lucas nods frantically and sits down biting on his finger nail.

"So you came from... Carmel high, is that right?" Lucas nods.

"So, since you are beginning today here is your uniform, timetable and dorm key, you dorm room is 227, Your roomate Alexander Walters is in class as of now, but you may go and change into your uniform and take a walk through the school if you would like" Mr. Harrison says with a smile. Lucas returns a small smile and nods.

"Thank you sir" Then walks out making his way to his dorm.

Lucas stops at his dorm room door biting his bottom lip. He looked on the door making sure it was his and nods, _yup 227..._ _should I knock... should I unlock the door...? _Lucas thought to himself, He shrugs and knocks lightly on the door. He hears footsteps coming towards the door and his palms begin to sweat.

"Hey, you're Lucas right? My new dorm buddy?" When Lucas nods slowly the boy grins and smiles sticking out his hand, offering a handshake.

"Alexander Walters"

"Lucas Bedford" Lucas says cautiously, Once he let go of Alex's hand he was being ushered into the room. Lucas' looked around the room and knew right then which side was his, on the right side there were posters decorating the walls and clothes on the floor and an un-made bed, He looked to the left side of the room and saw clear walls and clear floor with a made bed.

"Pretty obvious what side is yours huh?" Alex asks

"Yup"

"You don't talk much do you?"

"Nope"

"Why is your hair red? It's awesome! My old roomate Skylar, one day he was a brunette, the next day all you see is a boy with bright bleached blonde hair! It was like platinum blonde or something, He looks better as a blonde though! None of the Warblers recognized him! Not even Kurt and Blaine when they came and visited last year!" Alex says all in one breath.

"Who are they? What's the Warblers?" Lucas asks, completely clueless to all of what happens at Dalton.

"Skylar, he is the captain of the Warblers and my bestfriend, He was just down in the office to get a new roomate you should meet him! He's awesome! Blaine Hummel-Anderson he is a _legend_ here at Dalton, we all call Skylar the next generation of Blaine Anderson" Alex replies, Lucas nods and Alex continues " Kurt Hummel-Anderson Is Blaine's husband, He and Blaine were the power couple at Dalton, no one and I repeat _no one_ could beat their relationship, they are soulmates as Skylar says! ... Also Kurt basically runs the vogue company... Skylar forced me to read a magazine don't judge..."

"Not judging" Lucas says putting his hands in the air with a grin, Alex returns the grin and they begin walking around the school.

Justin sat in his new dorm room of which he was sharing with a junior... not just any junior, Skylar Hendrix he was one of the most outrageous and childish person you could ever have met, he is like a 5 year old stuck in a 17 year olds body, how exactly did his old roomate put up with him? How does he run the Warblers? Just as he thought that, he noticed the blonde storm into the room and huff in frustration and crossing his arms. Justin rolls his eyes. _Yup a 5 year old..._

"5 and a half actually" Skylar says, Justin's eyes widen

"I said that out loud didn't I?" Justin asks, Skylar just nods turning away.

Tommy walks slowly down the hall getting used to the feeling of this year being his last year at Dalton. Tommy sighed, For his last year he wants to actually do something, he doesn't know what but he'll soon find out. He turned the corner and saw a bunch of boys crowded against a wall looking at a piece of paper for something. He walked closer and began to make out the words 'Auditions' 'warblers' and 'September'. Tommy joined the group trying to see over the other boys heads.

"What are they all looking at?" Tommy asks a boy next to him.

"The audition sheet for the Warblers" The boy says, Tommy nods

"Isn't that our show choir group?" He asks, The brunette nods. "Yup! You gonna audition?, I know I am, I'm Lucas Henderson by the way"

"Thomas Barlow, but you can call me Tommy, And I think I might, It's my last year here and I want to actually do something extra-curricular instead of sitting in my dorm bored" Tommy replies, Lucas nods.

"Cool, I'm only a sophomore, I still have two more years... Oh! Auditions are the 27th, awesome! I'll see you later Tom!" Lucas says walking off. Tommy waves him goodbye and smiles looking at the paper taped on the wall. Warblers it is.

**A/N *wipes forehead* gaah! This chapter took a while, but I'm beginning to add your OC's to it, Since I didn't introduce some of your OC's in this chapter I will in the next, I just didn't want to make this chapter too long! I hope you enjoyed! :3**

**~Bailey :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you guys are enjoying this story :3 I'm not accepting any more OC's but they may be featured as extras :3 enjoy :3**

**Lucas-Joel Bedford, 16, **

**Sophomore, **

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Anton Hysén (but younger!)**

**Audition Song- My name is Luka by Suzanne Vega **

**(Eraman)**

**Adam Scott Pierce (No relation to Brittany. ) 17, **

**Junior, **

**gay,**

**Look-A-Like- Sterling Beaumon (2012)**

**Audition Song- Hall of fame by The Script**

**(HockeyGal09)**

**Justin Riley, 16,**

**Sophomore, **

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Michael Weisman**

**Audition song- Daylight by Maroon 5**

**(Storm229)**

**Lucas James Henderson, 16, **

**Sophomore,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- William Moseley**

**Audition Song- Misery by Maroon 5**

**(Sorry-just-me)**

**Thomas 'Tommy' Jacob Barlow, 17**

**Senior,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- James Maslow**

**Audition Song- Larger than life by Backstreet boys**

**(Fizzy Starburst)**

**Alexander Terry Walters, 17**

**Junior,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Noah Crawford**

**Audition Song- Sadie Hawkins dance by Reliant K**

**(Only-one-of-my-kind-7)**

**Leonardo 'Leo' Devon, 17,**

**Senior,**

**Gay,**

**Look-A-Like- Zac Efrom**

**Audition Song- Dance Dance by Fall Out Boy**

**(Thecheekygirl)**

**Mckinley Students:**

**Charlotte Wesley, 16, **

**Sophomore, **

**Straight, **

**Look-A-Like- Emma Watson (with longer hair**

**(Storm229) **

**Junette Anabelle Harris, 17,**

**Senior,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Jennifer Stone**

**(Fizzy Starburst)**

**Danny Henderson, 14,**

**Freshman,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- doesn't have one (yet)**

**(Sorry-just-me)**

**Zakk White, 17,**

**Junior,**

**Gay,**

**Look-A-Like- Drew Roy**

**(HockeyGal09)**

**Lily Hendrix, 13,**

**Freshman,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Rydell Lynch**

**(Inlovewithdarrenxcriss6) (Yes skylars sister!)**

**Isabella Marie Ford, 15,**

**Freshman,**

**Straight,**

**Look-A-Like- Taylor Swift (but brunette)**

**(Nothing like laughter)**

A New Beginning: A Glee SYOC

Chapter 3

"Hey guys, do you see that guy over there? Look at his bruises!" Alex whisper-yells while seated in the cafeteria with Tommy, Lucas H, Justin, Skylar and Adam.

The 5 boys look over and see a boy sitting alone. Skylar bites his bottom lip subtly fanning himself trying to get rid of the red blush stained onto his cheeks. The other guys look at him with a smirk, Skylar's cheeks redden and covers his face with his hands and giggles. He knows exactly what they're thinking.

"Okay, Yes, I think he's pretty attractive ... But A. I don't think he's gay and B. Look at him! He's like badass! He looks like one of those guys who you don't want to mess with!" The guys nod in agreement except for Tommy who keeps his smirk and mumbles something under his breath, they all look back at their food except for Adam, His phone buzzes and fishes it out of his Blazer pocket. He turns on his phone and looks at it with a smile reading the name 'Zakk' when he opens the text his smile fades.

_'We need to talk...'_ What could he mean by that? Skylar elbows him giving him a look as if saying 'are you okay?' He nods and looks at the door, The blonde nods and turns back to the other guys, not before waving to Adam and mouthing him a good luck. Adam smiles and waves. He exits the school and walks to his car.

Once Adam arrives at Mckinley's parking lot he gets out of his car and goes around the back of the school and to the football field under the bleachers where Zakk normally hangs around. Adam walks under the bleachers and notices Zakk pacing and picking at his nails. Adam clears his throat and grins at Zakk giving him a peck on the cheek, He feels Zakk stiffen under the touch and looks at him a bit hurt. Adam shakes it off and smiles.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Adam asks curiously. Zakk looks at him with a nervous expression causing Adam to tilt his head in confusion. Zakk takes a deep breath and begins to speak.

"Look...um...this is-... this is hard to say...especially to you.." He says softly looking at the ground.

"You haven't started cutting again have you?!" Adam asks mortified. Zakk shakes his head quickly giving Adam a horrified look.

"No! Babe... I haven't uh...I-"

"Just spit it out already!" Adam says biting his lip and begins shaking a little.

"I cheated.. on you..." Zakk says with a sad frown, He looks up to see Adam with tears in his eyes and mouth gaping open, Zakk took that as a chance to continue.

"Babe! It meant nothing! I swear I was dru-" Zakk says but was quickly cut off by Adam.

"That doesn't make it any fucking different! And you promised! You _promised_ that you would _never_ drink again! What the hell Zakk! I trusted you with all my heart! And now you've ruined that by _cheating on me_" Adam yells with furious and upset tears running down his cheeks.

"Babe please I'm so-"

"Don't call me that! J-Just leave me alone Zakk! I don't want to see you _ever_ again"

"Adam please! Just let me explain!" Zakk calls after Adam who was walking away. Adam quickly turns around and walks up to Zakk and points a finger in his face.

"You've already explained enough! We're done!" Adam swiftly spins back around and jogs back to his car another layer of tears falling down his cheeks. When he makes it back to school he storms to his dorm room falling onto his bed and crying.

Leo sat in the cafeteria... alone... as always... He sighed and picked at his food, no matter what school he goes to he is always stereotyped as a badass because of how easily his skin bruises, also because he has a skin disease called Petechia He hates it! It only ever occurs if he rubs his eyes too much or has been in the sun too long. That's why it isn't easy for him to make friends, they always look at him with disgust or are to scared to talk to him. He looks over to the group next to him and sees six boys sitting together one of which was his roomate, the one blonde was fanning himself and his cheeks tinted a dark red. Leo swore the blonde boy was staring at him. He watched as the rest of the boys smirked at him. The boy put his head in his hands and began talking. The boy looks up from his hands and looks over to him quickly and turns back to the other guys. One of the guys got up and left and waved at the blonde. Suddenly Leo felt a pang of jealousy, he didn't know why... He didn't even know those guys, and by the looks of the pins on their blazers they are Warblers.

Leo dumps the remaining food on his plate into the garbage and sets off into the halls, he was sure that before he walked into the caf he saw a poster for the Warblers. Leo walked down the hall and noticed a paper taped to the wall. This must be it! As he got closer he noticed a picture of a tiny bird on the paper, Leo stopped in front of the paper and grinned, It's the Warblers audition sheet, He signed his name on it and walked away. Better get his audition song prepared before next week.

As Leo walked down the hall humming he didn't notice that the blonde boy from the cafeteria came out the door and knocked right into him. Leo looked up about to apologize but the words got stuck in his throat as he stared into two different colored eyes, one was blue and the other was hazel. Leo blinked out of the trance he seemed to be in, as did the blonde boy.

"I-uh... Sorry..." Leo says his cheeks beginning to flush. The blonde smiles and nods his cheeks also coloring a light shade of pink.

"It's okay.. I'm Skylar Hendrix, leader of the Warblers" Skylar says sticking out his hand. Leo nods and shakily puts his hand in Skylar's.

"I- I uh... I'm L-Leonardo Devon b-but you -you can call me L-Leo" He says with a stutter. Skylar giggles a bit and covers a hand over his mouth trying to stop the giggling. Once Skylar calms down he apologizes.

"Sorry about that, Um... Look I got to go, there is a Warbler meeting I must attend to so... See ya later Leo!" Skylar says waving at him "By the way! Are you gonna audition next thursday?"

"Yup" Leo says with a nod. Skylar grins and walks away towards the Warblers practice hall. Leo watches Skylar leave until he wasn't in sight, his cheeks began to heat up as he caught himself staring at Skylar's ass while he was walking away. Leo put a hand over his mouth and began giggling like a school girl who just saw her crush looking at her, he couldn't help it, the giggles became a bit louder as he walked in his dorm and fell face foreward onto his bed. Leo looked up and saw his roomate smirking at him.

"You saw Skylar didn't you" Tommy said still smirking, his words sounding like more of a statement than a question. Leo's face instantly heated up again, he nodded and giggled putting his face back down on the bed and moving his legs as if he were kicking the air backwards.

"Well bud you're in luck! He's gay too, It would be so much more obvious if you saw what he dresses like out of school" Tommy says chuckling at the blonde and his obvious obsession with fashion. Leo sits properly on his bed and squeals with a large grin on his face, Leo slaps a hand over his mouth horrified of the girlish squeal that just ran past his lips. Tommy gives him a weird look and begins to laugh. Leo joins in until they're laughing until tears come out of their eyes and faces go red from lack of oxygen. Leo wipes the tears from him eyes still letting a few laughs out.

"What in the hell was that?!" Tommy asks with a large grin.

"I don't know! I- I never do that!" Leo says trying to find words, but it was true he never squeals!

"Don't worry, Skylar does it _all _the time, I guess he's pretty girly if you ask me" Tommy says with a smirk. Leo shoves him until he stumbles and almost falls backwards off his bed.

Leo smirks "You liking any girls?" Leo asks Tommy who looks down with a smile and blush on his cheeks.

"You know that one girl that goes to Mckinley?"

"There are a lot of girls that go there..."

"Whatever, her name is Junette Harris and she is one of the prettiest girls I have ever seen" Tommy says in a dreamy tone. Leo smiles and rolls his eyes at his love struck friend.

"You really like the girl don't you?" Tommy nods slowly his lips twitching up into a small smile.

"So, you joining the Warblers?" Leo asks.

"Yup, yo- wait I don't even have to ask since you are hopelessly in love with the leader" Tommy replies his signature smirk plastered on his face. Leo rolls his eyes and blushes throwing a pillow at Tommy's face. Tommy just laughs and shakes his head.

"Guess I was right" He says with a smirk, Leo glares at him trying but failing at hiding a smile.

"Whatever" Leo repeats while rolling his eyes. Tommy just laughs and takes his laptop out to check his facebook.

Adam lays asleep on Skylar's lap who was playing with his light brown hair, Skylar smiled and looked down and the sleeping Adam _He is pretty cute... I wonder if he'll- No! He's one of your bestfriends don't be thinking like that you know better!_ Skylar thought to himself mentally slapping himself, also the poor boy just got out of a relationship with a boy who cheated on him! Skylar sighs, He doesn't get why people cheat on their partner if nothing has gone wrong, it's pointless really, you're with the one you love! People don't need to go around and make-out with everything that walks... well not everything per-se ...but still! It's stupid!

Skylar looks down yet again and sees the brunette whimpering in his sleep with tears pouring out of his closed eyes. Skylar smiled sadly and kissed the brunettes forehead. Adam nuzzles his head closer to Skylar's abdomen and wraps his arms around Skye's waist.

"Nmm...zaa..kk" He mumbles quietly while still asleep, Skylar glances at him and giggles lightly, the sudden movement causing Adam's eyes to flutter open.

"Morning sleepyhead" Skylar says with a giggle.

"Ughhh, what tiiiiime is it?" Adam asks yawning as he says 'time'. Skylar rolls his eyes with a smile.

"Just after 10" he replies. Adam jolts up from where he was laying down and looks at Skylar.

"Shouldn't you be in class?!"

"Well, yes... but I get good grades in class and plus my teachers said it's fine"

"Oh... well why are you here?"

"Because I would've felt guilty if I left you here alone while you were unconsious..." Skylar says, a faint blush coloring his pale cheeks. Adam smiles.

"Thanks... for staying"

"It's no problem, now c'mere I know you've had a pretty rough day today" Skylar says opening his arms offering Adam a hug. Adam accepts the hug and they both sit there in silence both enjoying the company of the other.

"Don't let this get you down alright? I'll always be here for you, no matter what okay?" Skylar says breaking the silence, while pulling away a bit from the hug to look Adam in the eyes. Adam nods and smiles softly.

"You're a great friend Skye"

"Yeah, I know" They both giggle while still embracing. When they both stop laughing they notice how close their faces are, Adam and Skylar both glance at one another's lips. Skylar bites his bottom lip and he leans in and lightly attaches his lips to Adam's.

**A/N Sooooo? What'd you think? :3 Auditions are next chapter! :D Like i said in the first A/N if I didn't accept your OC's then I may add them as extras in the story alrighty? Alrighty :) I hope i'm not rushing things :$ Also SORRY if you're seeing my OC waaay to much :$ I can't help it... sowwy pwease forgive me? *puppy dog eyes***

**~Bailey :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N :'( RIP Cory Monteith...**

A New Beginning: A Glee SYOC

Chapter 4

Skylar pulled his lips away from Adam's with a start, they both sat there in a stunned silence not knowing what to say or do. Skylar instantly felt tears pricking at the corners of his eyes because he knew kissing your bestfriend was a BIG no no. So Skylar ran out of the room leaving Adam sitting there in shock. Adam shakes his head and runs out the door.

"Skye! Wait!" Adam groans he already turned the corner.

Today is the day. For Warbler auditions of course. The boys who were auditioning all sat on one side of the room while the current Warblers sat on the other side of the room with Kurt and Blaine. The warbler council were sat at the large desk in the front of the room. Bradley Moore one of the guys on the council started to explain the rules of the auditions. The boys cheered and Bradley banged the gavel silencing everyone in the room with a smile.

"Well, let the auditions begin! First up is Lucas Bedford" Bradley said. Lucas looked up from where he was sat and stood up slowly walking to the front. The bright neon redheaded boy wrung his hands together and smiled lightly.

"Hi, My name is Lucas-Joel Bedford and I will be singing My name is Luka by Suzanne Vega"

"Whenever you're ready" Said Bradley who was patiently waiting for Lucas to begin.

_My name is Luka_

_I live on the second floor_

_I live upstairs from you_

_Yes i think you've seen me before_

_If you hear something late at night_

_Some kind of trouble. Some kind of fight_

_Just dont ask me what it was_

_Just dont ask me what it was_

_Just dont ask me what it was_

_I think its because im clumsy_

_I try not to talk too loud_

_Maybe its because im crazy_

_I try not to act too proud_

_They only hit until you cry_

_After that you dont ask why_

_You just dont argue anymore_

_You just dont argue anymore_

_You just dont argue anymore_

_Just dont ask me how i am (X3)_

_My name is luka _

_I live on the second floor_

_I live upstairs from_

_Yes i think youve seen me before_

_If you hear something late at night_

_Some kind of trouble, some kind of fight_

_Just dont ask me what it was_

_Just dont ask me what it was_

_Just dont ask me what it was_

_And they only hit you until you cry_

_After that, you dont ask why_

_You just dont argue anymore_

_You just dont argue anymore_

_You just dont argue anymore_

As the red-head sang everyone looked at him in shock, no one expected this, this boy was AMAZING!

"Thank you Lucas" Said another council member, Alaska said just after Lucas finished.

"Next up is... Adam Pierce" Says Alaska with a smile looking around the room for the boy.

Adam then stands up and nods toward the council "Hey, I'm Adam and I'll be singing Hall of Fame by The Script" Adam than subtly glances at Skylar who looks away almost as if in guilt.

_Yeah, you could be the greatest_

_You can be the best_

_You can be the king kong banging on your chest_

_You could beat the world_

_You could beat the war_

_You could talk to God, go banging on his door_

_You can throw your hands up_

_You can be the clock _

_You can move a mountain_

_You can break rocks_

_You can be a master_

_Dont wait for luck_

_Dedicate yourself and you can find yourself_

_Standing in the hall of fame_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_Cause you burn with the brightest flame_

_And the worlds gonna know your name_

_And youll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

Every now and then throughout the song he glanced at Skylar who was still looking away, Skylar then whispered something to Kurt and Blaine then left the room. When he heard everyone clapping he smiled and went back to his original seat and sat down.

"Alrighty, next up we have...Justin Riley!" Alaska calls smiling. Justin nods and walks up straightening his blazer.

"I'll be singing Daylight by Maroon 5"

_'Here I am waiting I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I, holding on?_

_We knew this day would come, we knew_

_it all along_

_How did it, come so fast?_

_This is our last night but its late_

_And I'm trying not to sleep_

_Cause I know, when I wake, I will have to slip away_

_And when the Daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close.._

Justin sat down with a smile as everyone clapped. 'Now we have Lucas He-'

'Hey! I'm Lucas Henderson, I'll be singing Misery by Maroon 5 for you!' Blaine grins brightly at this and nudges Kurt 'Remember when I sang this?' Kurt nods laughing lightly 'How could I forget?'. Bradley glares at Lucas for cutting him off and huffs slightly.

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah_

_So scared of breaking it_

_That you won't let it bend_

_And I wrote two hundred letters I will never send_

_Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem_

_You'd rather cover up_

_I'd rather let them bleed_

_So let me be _

_And I'll set you free (oh yeah)_

_I am in misery_

_There ain't nobody who can comfort me (oh yeah)_

_Why won't you answer me?_

_The silence is slowly killing me (oh yeah) _

_Girl you really got me bad _

_You really got me bad_

_I'm gonna get you back_

_I'm gonna get you back_

Lucas ended with a smirk and walks back to his seat. Bradley glares at him but recieves a nudge from Alaska. 'I don't like him' Bradley mutters. 'Yeah well he has a good voice so shut up' Alaska replies with a shrug.

'My name is Thomas Barlow, but you can call me Tommy, I'll be singing larger than life by the backstreet boys' He says with a bright grin and starts singing

_I may run and hide_

_When you're screamin' my name, alright_

_But let me tell you now_

_There are prices to fame, alright_

_All of our time spent in flashes of light_

_All you people can't you see, can't you see_

_How your love's affecting our reality_

_Every time we're down_

_You can make it right_

_And that makes you larger than life_

_Looking at the crowd and I see your body sway, c'mon_

_Wishin' I could thank you in a different way, c'mon_

_Cause all of your time spent keeps us alive_

_Yeah, every time we're down_

_Yeah, you can make it right_

_Yeah, and thats what makes you larger than life_

Yet another round of applause errupted through the warbler commons as Thomas finished and sat down just when Skylar finally walked back in his eyes red and puffy, he sat back beside Kurt and Blaine sighing. Leo looked over at Skylar with wide eyes and almost got up to walk over but stopped when his name was called. Leo gulps and looks around shyly.

'Uh.. Hi, I'm Leonardo Devon... But I'd rather go by Leo' He nods and smiles sighing shakily.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out_

_A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue_

_And weighed down with words too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's 'It can't get much worse'_

_Vs. 'No one should ever feel like..'_

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I write them_

_I need then just to get by._

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart half to half time_

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew how misery loved me._

Leo bit his lip and sat back down with a light smile and a blush while everyone clapped and Skylar stared in awe. Bradley banged the gavel and stood 'The names will be posted next week, auditions are over' he says with a smile.

As everyone was about to leave the doors banged open and a guy ran in 'Stop! Stop! Sorry I'm late! I-... phew...' the guy pants running a hand over his forehead. Skylar stands up and squeals running into the guys arms 'You made it!' He exclaims grinning. Leo and Adam stilled watching the two hug 'He has a boyfriend...'

**A/N DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Lol, I'm so sorry guys for not updating in forever, I feel terrible for making you wait, I didn't forget about my stories, I've just been busy, I also have writers block... I have no idea what to do, but don't worry! I'll update soon! I really feel terrible considering this is just a stupid filler chapter that I could have finished way earlier... but I didn't... *sigh* I am SO SORRY! I'll try to update more I promise ;$**

**-Bailey :3**


End file.
